Cartoon Gods
by BenAlsyght
Summary: Those who were chosen were sent to an alternate plane outside the high multiverse. In that desolate wasteland, they battle to the death. No one know how long it has been going on, but they fight anyway. They are the Kings. They are the Queens. They are the Titans. They are the Gods.
1. A New Feeling

*~Please read for warning: I prefer to write really dark, sad, horror stories. This particular prose is not for those who are sensitive to dark themes, gore, and large amount of violence. I can't say how far I'll go, but I like to test my limits.~*

Cartoon Gods 

A New Feeling

The sky is red reflecting on the ocean of blood of all those who died in this empty world. Horrifying screams, distance explosions, and sounds of battle plague the ears of all those who step into this world.

Gru has been there for two weeks now. He's survived so far, but wonders where his luck might take him this time. That small, pink dog was not courageous at all. Gru laughs at the memory of blasting the stupid thing's head off. He fills him with pleasure that he can be evil again. Not hindered by that rating placed upon him in his movies. As fun as they were, settling down was only meant for plot.

What he gave up to become evil again...he does not care much about anymore.

Margo: You can't do this Gru!

Agnis: You're not evil anymore!

Gru: You know gorls, I've been thinking. And do you know what I've been thinking? That I'm just really fucking evil! Hahahah!

Gru point his gun at the girls watching their terrified faces pull the trigger with ease.

Grus hums a merry tune. He trips, not noticing the upright below.

Just around the corner, Grim, Billy, and Mandy are trudging along. Mandy is far ahead, having enough of the two idiots straggling behind.

Grim: Get off me, Billy!

Billy: But I'm scared Grim! Your blanket keeps me safe.

Grim eviscerates Billy from the ground and throws him away. He dusts of the Part of the robe Billy's touched.

Grim: This is a robe, Billy, a ROBE! Why are you are so stupid! Stupid! You're going to get yourself killed out here!

Grim face lowers with realization. He smiles.

Grim: And I'll be here to finally reap your soul! Ah hahahaha!

Billy: ...And we'll be together forever!

Grim: What—No!

Grim throws his fists to his side.

Mandy stops and squeezes the part of her face where the bridge of her nose should be. She frustratingly turns around. He pauses for a moment, hearing someone around the corner.

Mandy: Will you two shut up?! I hear someone.

The three of them tiptoe to the corner of the cliffside. They see Gru pick himself up from the ground. He dust off his suit. He takes a step only to trip over again.

Grim: He doesn't seem too smart...

Mandy snatches Grim's scythe his hand.

Grim: Hey!

She points to a hole in the cliff side.

Mandy: If we want to survive, we're going to have to kill him. You two, stay here. He doesn't look like much.

Gru gets up. He spots Mandy tromp over to him.

Get rolls his eyes.

Gru: Ugh, another gorl.

Gru takes out a blaster from his suit jacket and fires it directly into Mandy's head. Mandy falls over, blood spurting everywhere.

Billy and Grim: MANDY!

Gru blows the smoke from the blaster. He laughs and walks past Mandy's corpse.

Mandy's hand tightens over the scythe.

Gru shakes his head. He sees Grim and Billy hiding behind the corner. Gru lifts his gun.

The last thing Gru as he's flying through the air are the permanently livid eyes regenerating on Mandy's face.

Gru's head bounces twice on the ground.

Mandy shakes uncontrollably. He looks down at her hand. Her clutch tightens over the scythe. She's never killed before. The show wouldn't allow it. She never died before either. The show would not allow it. Sure, wishing everyone away or taking to take over the world in her dimension over and over again in many different timelines in is one thing. It's implied. Those people are morons. But here...She now finally understands the feeling and ecstasy in taking another's life by her own hand.

Mandy cracks a smile.

The sky cracks with it.


	2. Their Worst Enemy

**Their Worst Enemy**

The Powerpuff Girls fly over the raging battlefield. Bubbles is crying, Buttercup actually looks terrified. Blossom keeps her composure, though sullen.

Blossom: We're...going to stay on our toes and watch over each other. Whatever this place is, we don't want to end up fighting unless we have to...

Blossom looks down, a half mile above the ground. They see a giant orange fox with its mouth agape.

Below:

Edward Elric transmutes a wall to block an oncoming Bijū Bomb from Naruto.

Gomu Gomu no...

Before Naruto can fire, he is punched by someone with enough impact to send him on his back.

King Kong Gun!

Naruto falls over, sending the Bijū Bomb blasting in another direction. Naruto sits up, already charging another Bijū Bomb.

Luffy materializes in front of Naruto's fox cloak. Not realizing his mistake, Luffy punches the bomb.

Above:

The force of the enormous explosion sends the girls hurtling miles away from the blast point, but still close enough to see the blast itself.

They stand up. Bubbles shakes the debris out of her hair.

Buttercup: Ugh, what was that?

Blossom: I...don't know.

Bubbles: Should we go help them?

Blossom: I don't know!

Buttercup: Are we going to have to fight them?!

Blossom: I don't know! I don't know what to do! All I know is I have to protect you two!

Blossom looks away.

A thin, pink fog begins to roll in.

Buttercup crosses her arms.

Buttercup: What do you mean, you have to protect us? I'm the toughest fighter.

Voice (to Blossom): It's okay, Blossom...Just let it out.

Bubbles sticks her hand (arm...nub?) out.

Bubbles: Bloss—

Blossom: Because you two can't help yourselves without me! I come up with all the plans, all the tactics, everything! I'm the leader!

A couple tears fall out of Blossom's eyes.

Blossom (cont'd): Do you know how stressful it is wondering what's going to happen in the face of battle with you two?!

Buttercup looks taken aback.

The fog rolls in around her legs.

Voice (to Buttercup): There she goes again, rambling how much smarter she is compared to you. Bragging about her leadership.

Buttercup's face tightens.

Voice (to Buttercup): Doesn't that make you...angry, Buttercup?

Buttercup (to Blossom): Will you shut up for once!

Buttercup floats over to Blossom. She makes mocking gestures while circling her.

Buttercup: Oh look everyone, I'm soooo smart! I'm so perfect and my sisters _are dumber than me! _I can be just as smart as you!

Blossom: Oh yeah? Then what's the square root of eighty-one?

Buttercup: I-Uh...

Blossom: Thought so—

Buttercup punches Blossom in the face.

Blossom is sent flying before catching herself with her feet. The ground rips apart under her feet as she slows.

Blossom stomps forward wiping her face.

Blossom: Oh, you did not just—

Buttercup blitzes her, fist raised to attack again.

Blossom blocks it. She jumps off the ground and tackles Buttercup into a nearby clifside.

Buttercup laser beams Blossom off her and into the sky.

Buttercup follows Blossom in the air. They stare down each other. Blossom and Buttercup fly toward each other.

Bubbles suddenly appears stopping them both in their tracks.

Bubbles: Stop fighting! We have to stick together!

Buttercup: Shut up, Bubbles!

Buttercups smacks Bubbles to the ground.

Down below, Bubbles watches her sisters fight. Her mouth quivers and her eyes well up with tears.

The fog creeps around Bubbles's feet.

Voice (to Bubbles): Bubbles...Oh, Bubbles don't cry.

The fog shifts and rises. It collects itself into a giant clawed creature wearing too much make up for his own good. Two polished claws snap at the air. Bubbles gasps as she realizes who it is.

Bubbles: HIM.

Bubbles eyes glower at the demon. She flies up to match HIM's eyes.

Bubbles: Why are you here!

HIM gently seizes Bubble's face with the tip of HIS claws.

Bubbles frantically struggles to get out.

Bubbles: It hurts, it hurts!

HIM: I'm just as ignorant as you are little girl. None of us know how we got here.

HIM gives Bubbles a slap. It is gentle enough to send the child crashing to the ground below.

Bubbles, with a broken tooth, sits up. She flies back up to HIM. She is in pain, but she toughs it out.

Bubbles (screaming): What did you do to my sisters!?

HIM laughs.

In the background, the pink and green beams of light tear through the air and collide viciously with no intent of stopping soon.

HIM: I've twisted their minds to make them fight each other. The more they fight, the more they hate; the more they hate, the more they'll want to (demonic voice) kill each other!

Bubbles gasps. She covers her mouth, horrified at the thought.

Bubbles: K-Kill...each other?

HIM checks his claws like they're were fingernails, ignoring Bubbles.

HIM (cont'd): It's a shame I couldn't do it to you though. Too pure for this world. Unable to truly feel hate.

Him slowly turn his head and smiles.

HIM: But I didn't have to do anything to you anyway, Bubbles.

Blossom is sent flying past Bubbles and HIM. Blossom gets up. She's bruised, eye is swelled up. Her clothes are tattered. Her bow has been incinerated in half from dodging one of Buttercup's laser beams. Her hair is tangled, ripped out in places, and blowing in the wind in distress.

Blossom storms forward.

Blossom (screaming lividly): BUTTERCUP!

Bubbles rushes in front of Blossom.

Bubbles: You have to stop! HIM-

Blossom: Stay out of this!

Blossom pushes Bubbles to the side. Blossom walks on.

Bubbles flies up to Buttercup.

Bubbles: HIM is controlling you!

Buttercup: Shut up, Bubbles!

Buttercup roundhouse kicks Bubbles. Bubbles tumbled away.

She stops. Bubbles looks up. HIM is squatting in front of her, still enormous.

Bubbles doesn't looks up.

Bubbles: What do I do?

HIM: They're too far gone.

Bubbles shuts her eyes. Tears fall.

HIM's body changes form. His more thin and feminine physique bloats into a hulking beast.

HIM (demonic voice): What are you going to do, girl?! Can you sit by and watch your sisters die?

Bubbles begins to cry.

The ground bursts around her. She has never flown that fast before. This is a new speed she is experiencing. As she approaches her sisters, she blacks out as soon as her arms meet their throat to lariat them with the force the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs.

They have never fought that hard before. They have never punched, or kicked, or flown, or screamed that hard before. They had never been defeated by anyone none other than by HIM before. While he laughs, and laughs, and laughs.


End file.
